I found him in the forest and other Pinescone oneshots
by Silentbutter13
Summary: A collection of stories based on Pinescone. Wirt is 19, and Dipper is 18 in ALL of these stories unless I say otherwise, and NONE OF THEM ARE CONNECTED unless I say otherwise.


Stars

Dipper's P.O.V.

"I don't know if I should go, Dipper," Wirt says finishing wrapping a present that I notice to for Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.

"We're going _stargazing_," I muse.

He pauses for a moment then nods. "Well, I might be able to go…"

"Great! Don't worry you'll love it. So it'll be me, you, Mabel, Wendy, and Holly."

Wirt gives just the hint of a smile. "Sounds nice. I'll need someone to watch over Greg though."

"SOOS!" I yell into the Shack. "YOU'RE WATCHING STAN AND GREG TONIGHT!"

"You got it Dip n' Dots!" I hear from a few rooms away.

"Alright. I better go pack my gear." Wirt says standing up and brushing off his shirt. "Thanks for inviting me, Dipper. It was really nice of you."

I feel my heart hammer. "N-no problem."

He gives me a small smile before disappearing into the hallway.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouts. "Just _ask. Him. Out._ He is obviously into you!"

"Shut up, Mabel. I'm taking it slow. I don't wanna pressure him into anything y' know?"

"OH, come on! 4 months is _too_ slow Dip!"

"If I tell him tonight while we're hiking will you leave me alone?"

Mabel beams. "Yes! I promise. I'll make a distraction so the two of you lovebirds can be alone~."

"Whatever," I mumble.

"C'mon, let's go pack. Wendy'll be here soon."

Glad that the conversation is over, I walk up with my sister to our room and look out the window.

Tonight, my plan unfolds.

* * *

"It's a little dark to go hiking in the woods isn't it?" Wirt asks, his voice clearly unsure. "I mean, won't we get lost?"

"Nah, don't worry Wirt," Mabel says. "But if you get scared, Dipper will protect you! Won't' cha

Dip?"

"U-um, yeah. Of course." I mumble silently cursing my twin sister.

Wirt's face turns bright red, but he doesn't respond. I notice the corners of his mouth turn up the tiniest bit, though and my heart flutters.

"Hey, guys!" Holly shouts from ahead. Her long curly red hair is pulled up into high pigtails. "Look at the sky!"

I look up and the night sky is full of stars. Constellations as far as the eye can see. Beside me, I hear Wirt gasp.

"This is the perfect night for stargazing." He whispers to me. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," I say hoping I don't sound too nervous. "It's really beautiful."

"Just like you."

"What?"

"Erm! Nothing, sorry."

We start to walk, shoulder to shoulder pointing out things from afar. Wirt mumbles a bit to himself to bit, which is honestly pretty cute. I can only make out a few words, so I'm guessing he's reciting poetry. He hasn't caught me staring at him yet, so I take my time studying his delicate features. The way his dark chocolate hair curls around his ears, and the way his hazel eyes sparkle in the moonlight. We talk some, and when he laughs I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. His lips always look so soft when he speaks, and-

"OH MY GOD! WENDY! HOLLY! LOOK A UNICORN!"

This is my chance!

Mabel begins dragging the cousins toward the "unicorn", but before they disappear behind the trees, she shoots me a thumbs up. I smile, and mouth "Thank You".

Wirt seems a bit uneasy. "Shouldn't we follow them?"

"No," I say shaking my head. "I think we should stay on the path and besides, Wendy knows these woods like the back of her hand. She'll probably get to the site before we do."

He mutters a quick 'okay' and we continue on our walk.

The silence was awkward and tense. I had my plan ready and I decided now would be the time to do it.

"H-hey, Wirt?"

"Hm?"

"I kinda need to tell you something…"

He smiles. "Go ahead."

I bite my lip. "S-so, you remember 2 years ago? When we met on the bus back to California?"

He nods and glances at me. "I remember."

"Well, uh. When you came to live with me and Mabel in Gravity Falls…" I start to question whether or not this was really a good idea, but I'd dug myself deep already so I continue. "WELLI'vekindahadacrushonyousincethenandIjustwannaknowifyou'llgooutwithme!"

Wirt blinks. And then he laughs. "Dipper, I-"

"I know I'm too young for you, and I'm annoying and-"

He cuts me off with a smile. "What? No! That's not it at all. It's just...I've known for like, a whole month."

"WAIT." My brain stops working. "_What!?"_

"Y-yeah. I can't believe it took you 4 months to tell me." He giggled.

"How did you know?" I ask quietly.

"Well, um," He blushes. "I found this on the ground one day." He took out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

I gasped when I saw what it was. I had written a poem describing how I felt about him, but then trashed it because I thought it was bad. He had found it though, and kept it.

"Y-you kept it?"

He nods.

"Why though?"

"Is it really not that obvious already?" He takes a few steps toward me. "I thought it was."

"You mean you…?"

He nods again, and this time I can see the full red blush on his face.

Feeling confident again I step forward until our faces are inches apart.

"So, you wouldn't be opposed to me kissing you a bit?" I whisper and I hear his breath hitch.

He slowly shakes his head no.

I don't have to say anymore. I gently cup his face with my hands and press my lips onto his. At first, Wirt tensed up when I touched him, but he eased into it, lightly pressing back.

I weave my fingers his beautiful chocolate hair, and he holds me tighter. I wasn't quite sure if it was too fast or not, but I traced my tongue across his lips anyway. Wirt seemed a bit startled and pulled away, but he didn't let me go.

"Sorry," I say. "Too fast?"

"N-no, I just don't do this often. Can you do it again?"

I smile and reach up to kiss him again. I did the same thing as before, and he timidly let me in.

This time it's softer and more trusting. Less hesitant.

When we break apart I take his hand and we walk back to the Shack instead.

This really was the perfect night for stargazing.


End file.
